1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high speed card edge connector and a connector assembly, and more particularly to a high speed card edge connector having differently arranged contact mounting portions and a connector assembly including two such connectors mounted to two opposite surfaces of a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20120040566, published on Feb. 16, 2012, to Wang et al., discloses a high speed card edge connector. The connector comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of first type of wafers received in the insulative housing, and a plurality of second type of wafers received in the insulative housing. The first and the second wafers are arranged in a manner that one first wafer alternates with two second wafers. Each of the first wafers comprises a first contact and a second contact, and each of the second wafers comprises a first contact, a second contact, and a third contact disposed between the first and the second contacts. Each of the first, the second, and the third contacts comprises a mounting portion, a mating portion, and a connecting portion connecting therebetween. The mounting portions of the first and the third contacts are designed as press fitted type, and the mounting portions of the second contacts are designed as surface mounted type. The mounting portions of the first contacts are arranged in one row, and the mounting portions of the third contacts are arranged in another different row.
An improved high speed card edge connector is desired.